Confesiones Enmudecidas
by Positive Young Lady
Summary: Debido a las circunstancias en la que vivían, ambos ocultaron sus sentimientos en lo mas profundo de su ser. Aun así, el amor que sienten el uno por el otro se mantiene intacto a pesar de lo errores que cometieron ambos en el pasado.


El viento soplaba de manera suave los árboles que se encontraban a su alrededor. Lo único que se escuchaba en lugar era el sonido de los pájaros y el de las hojas, originando así una sinfonía que motivaba armonía en estos tiempos de paz. Habían pasado solo algunos días desde ese entonces. La tierra junto con la humanidad poco a poco volvía a reconstruirse tras de cinco años de desgracia. Ya era tiempo de que todos tuvieran su propio final feliz. Sin embargo, ¿a qué costo?

Los ojos de azules de Steve se perdieron en el lago que se le cruzaba en frente. Inhaló profundamente tratando de apaciguar la pena que lo acongojaba. El recuerdo de Tony antes y después del chasquido se reproducía una y otra vez en su memoria.

Cerró los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas que por mucho tiempo se hallaban atrapadas en su garganta. No podía dejarse llevar por la tristeza. Tenía que ser fuerte. El sacrificio de Natasha y Tony no había sido en vano. Aun así, como ansiaba haber encontrado otra manera de traer a todos los caídos de vuelta sin tomar las vidas de ambos a cambio.

La primera lágrima descendió por su blanca mejilla. No podía seguir aguantándolo más. Sin embargo, esta ni siquiera había alcanzado su labio antes de que la secara con su mano. No era momento de llorar.

-¿Tú eres el Capitán América?

La voz rápidamente lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real. Miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con unos grandes ojos cafés que lo miraban curiosamente. Steve suspiró con dolor. Su mirada era igual a la de él. Muchos decían que la Morgan resultaba ser igual a Pepper. Sin embargo, ante sus ojos, ella era la fiel copia de Tony Stark. Todo en él se lo recordaba.

Se agachó a su altura y le regaló una triste sonrisa. Era lo máximo que podía dar luego del luto que apenas soportaba. Sin embargo, por ella haría cualquier cosa. Su dolor no era comparado con el suyo. Había perdido a un padre, quien se había sacrificado para conseguir la felicidad de todos. A costa de la suya.

-Así es, Morgan.

-Papá hablaba mucho de ti.

Steve frunció levemente el ceño.

-¿Tu padre hablaba de mí? ¿De verdad?

-Si-dijo la niña asintiendo- me contaba tus historias. Empezaste siendo flacucho y que después de un experimento te volviste alguien grande y fuerte.

-Así es. Fue tu abuelo quien me ayudo a ser lo que soy ahora. Él solo trajo maravillas a este mundo, así como lo hizo con tu padre.

Steve apretó los labios al recordar nuevamente a Tony. Cerró los ojos. Reprimiendo las ganas de llorar frente la niña.

De pronto, algo suave se posó en su mejilla. Steve abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la pequeña mano de Morgan acariciando su mejilla. Los ojos grandes y cafés de ella, lo miraban con ternura y tristeza.

-Está bien llorar, capitán- dijo la niña –No porque llores, te hará menos fuerte. Mi mamá dice que hasta la gente más fuerte llora. Yo vi a mi padre llorar muchas veces también, se encerraba en el sótano para que ni mi madre ni yo lo viéramos. De seguro le daba vergüenza que lo descubriéramos.

Steve sonrió a duras penas y encerró a la pequeña en sus brazos, quien amorosamente correspondió aquel gesto.

Se quedaron hablando un buen rato. Morgan le comentaba cosas sobre su padre. De alguna forma eso parecía hacerla sentir mejor. Mientras que Steve aprendía de lo que había sido de Tony estos últimos años.

Con todo aquello, pudo deducir una cosa. Tony había sido un buen padre para Morgan.

Al parecer, no fuiste igual que Howard, Tony. Pensó Steve.

-¿Te llevaste el escudo? –preguntó Morgan de pronto.

-¿El escudo? –preguntó Steve confundido.

-Sí, tu escudo- dijo la pequeña curiosa- estaba oculto en el sótano. Mi papá siempre se enojaba cuando yo jugaba con él. Y lo escondía en un lugar distinto. Lástima que siempre lo encontraba.

-Tu padre me lo devolvió- dijo Steve- es una lástima que se rompió.

-¿Lo rompiste? Pero si mi papá dijo que era indestructible. Estaría muy triste si supiera que lo rompiste.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé- dijo la niña sin saber como contestar-supongo que era porque te pertenecía a ti.

Las mejillas de Steve se sonrojaron levemente, luego sacudió su cabeza hacia ambos lados. De pronto, Morgan se separó de él a mucha velocidad. Steve observó hacia donde la niña corría y se encontró que Peter Parker estaba a unos metros más allá. La niña saltó en cuanto lo alcanzó.

-Queens-dijo Steve en cuanto se acercó al adolescente- que bueno verte por aquí.

-Buenas tardes, señor…digo capitán…o mejor dicho Señor capitán América-dijo el joven notablemente nervioso.

-Tranquilo, puedes llamarme Steve.

Se quedaron en un silencio incomodo mientras Morgan jugaba con las piernas de Peter. Nunca habían entablado alguna conversación fuera del campo de batalla. Así que era difícil intentar conversar. Cansado de no saber que hablar, Peter dijo:

-Yo quería decirle algo, señor capitán.

Steve rió internamente al ver como el adolescente se dirigía ante.

-Quería agradecerle por todo-agradeció el chico tímidamente- Si no fuera por usted y por los demás no estaría aquí en este momento.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Simplemente hicimos lo que era correcto.

-Lo sé- dijo el chico mordiéndose los labios- él también lo consideraba correcto, ¿verdad?

Steve no respondió, y se limitó a mirar a Morgan, quien se encontraba ajena a la conversación. Luego, Peter habló:

-¿Y que está haciendo aquí?

-Bueno, vine porque debo devolver algo- dijo el rubio sin querer entrar más detalle.

El adolescente se le quedo mirando mientras que Morgan lo miró curiosa.

-¿Devolver? ¿Qué debes devolver?

-Algo que tomé por prestado.

-Peter, que bueno que hayas llegado

La voz de una mujer se hizo presente. Los varones se giraron para encontrarse con Pepper, quien lucía una sonrisa un poco tímida. Morgan corrió hasta ella y con entusiasmo le dijo:

-Peter vino a jugar conmigo.

-Pero que simpático es ¿no?

-Lo siento, no quise molestar- dijo el chico saludando a la rubia.

-Para nada, Peter- contestó la señora Stark –Morgan, ¿Por qué mejor no invitas a Peter a comer unos helados que hay el en refrigerador?

-Siii, vamos Peter.

-Enseguida, Morgan- la chica tomó de la mano del adolescente, pero antes de irse, Morgan miró al capitán América.

-¿Volverás para contarme más sobre tus aventuras?

Steve sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. La niña regresó con Peter dejando a los dos adultos solos. Nuevamente el incomodo silencio se hizo presente. El rubio miraba sus pies, incapaz de mirar a Pepper a los ojos.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó la rubia intentando crear un tema de conversación el capitán.

-He estado mejor- dijo el hombre sin querer devolverle la pregunta.

Él sabía a la perfección lo que ella sentia. Cuando perdió a Peggy sintió que el mundo se le estaba cayendo encima. La única persona que lo conectaba con su pasado se había ido. Sin cumplir la promesa que le hizo en antaño. Sintió culpa por la mujer que en este momento era la dueña y señora de Stark Industries. Si tan solo no hubiera dejado a Tony correr con toda la responsabilidad, Pepper ni Morgan habrían perdido al ser que más amaban. Quitándoles un futuro maravilloso junto con el genio. Debió ser él quien tenía que ponerse el guantelete. Él y nadie más. No tenía a nadie en el mundo. Nadie que lo esperara en casa. Las únicas personas a las que les tenía un profundo amor y aprecio yacían muertas debido a su sacrificio.

-Steve…

-Tienes una hija hermosa, Pepper- dijo el rubio queriendo perder a la mujer de vista- Morgan es una excelente niña.

El capitán se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Bruce junto con Sam y Bucky debían estar preparando todo.

-¿Puedes hacerme un último favor? –preguntó Pepper con un tono suplicante en su voz. El héroe de américa suspiró- ¿podrías tomar una taza de té, conmigo?

Sin poder negarse, el hombre accedió.

El té que le sirvió Pepper humeaba sobre la mesa. La mujer se sentó frente a él y bebió un poco del contenido. Steve no bebió ni siquiera una gota. No tenía ni animo de hacerlo. La viuda miraba de vez en cuando al capitán, quien tenía un semblante melancólico.

-No pienses que fue tu culpa, Steve.

El hombre elevó la mirada encontrándose con los tristes ojos de Pepper, quien sujetaba con gentileza la taza de porcelana.

-Fue su decisión.

-Lo sé.

Sin embargo era inevitable no sentirse culpable. El recuerdo de Tony le carcomía el alma. Todo en él lo añoraba. Su risa sarcástica y galante. Su pose y la gesticulación de sus manos al momento de explicar algo que él no lograba entender. Sus ojos desafiantes y llenos de vigor.

_Su quebrada voz en el frió de Siberia._

Mordió nuevamente sus labios al recordar tan trágico acontecimiento.

El sonido del teléfono rompió el trance del capitán. La mujer tomó su teléfono celular y una mueca de fastidio se alojó en su cansado rostro.

-Vuelvo en un minuto.

La soledad fue consumiendo la habitación. Sin saber mucho que hacer, Steve se limitó a mirar el vapor que salía de la taza, esperando que Pepper llegara lo más rápido antes de marchar. No quería ser maleducado e irse sin haberle dado las gracias por todo.

En eso, sintió algo vibrar en su pecho. Se llevó las manos al lugar y sacó de ahí su teléfono celular. Abrió el aparato con modelo de almeja y miró incrédulo lo que recién había recibido.

Un mensaje de voz había recibido. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que lo tenía impresionado, sino el remitente de dicho mensaje. Con las manos temblorosas apretó las teclas para reproducir el contenido y se lo llevo al oído.

La voz de Tony se hizo presente.

_¿Cómo demonios funciona esta cosa?_

Estupefacto, espero la pausa del receptor.

_Creo que ya está funcionando. Hace bastantes años que deje de usar uno de estos. ¿No podías buscar un modelo más actual o buscar algo mucho mejor para mí? No creo que los años dentro del hielo impidan actualizar un poco tus cosas._

La voz del hombre resonaba en toda la sala. Especialmente en los oídos de Steve, ocasionando que una infinidad de sentimientos se alojaran en él.

_Lo más seguro es que si estas escuchando esto, es porque logramos el objetivo. Traer el final feliz de vuelta. ¿No? Pero también supongo, que si no te lo digo a la cara es porque no salió como habíamos acordado. Tenía la necesidad de hacer esto, antes del viaje que haremos mañana. Si todo sale bien, no tendrás que escuchar esta grabación, lo cual lamento hacerlo de esta forma pero es lo único que me permite hacer este aparato arcaico. Pero sino, supongo que tendrás que conformarte con escuchar mi estupenda voz siendo distorsionada por esta cosa._

Steve sonrió tristemente al escuchar los lamentos fingidos del filántropo.

_Steve, no sabes cuánto lamento el cómo terminó lo nuestro. Hubiera sido maravilloso que fuera de otra forma. Sin embargo, las cosas no siempre salen como queremos. Nos dejamos llevar por nuestras emociones, lo cual es completamente razonable. Somos seres humanos, errar es lo nuestro._

_Los años me ayudaron a alivianar un poco este rencor. Tus intensiones fueron buenas, quiero creer que lo fueron, pero aun así no justifican tus acciones. Querías proteger a tu mejor amigo, a tu conexión con tu pasado. Y también, de cierta forma, protegerme a mí. Me inclino más a la segunda porque mi simpática personalidad te llevó a quererme al menos un poco._

_Yo sé que debes estar sufriendo a causa de tus errores. Sin embargo, no quiero que estos te carcoman hasta tu muerte. Lo sé, yo vivo con mis demonios todo el tiempo y no es grato. Y no me gustaría que aprendieras a convivir con los tuyos. Quiero aliviarte la carga y de cierta manera darte un poco de paz. _

_Te perdono._

Los ojos de Steve se abrieron al escuchar las palabras. De pronto sintió como sus ojos comenzaron a picarle y una sensación de ahogo comenzó instalarse en su pecho.

_Como me hubiese gustado decírtelo antes, pero no se dio la oportunidad. Nuestro primer encuentro luego del desastre no fue el más apropiado. Sin embargo, no sabes cuan aliviado me sentí al ser tú lo primero que vi al salir de la nave. Me siento desconsiderado al pensar de esta manera, ya que, muchas personas perdieron a sus seres queridos. Aun así me siento afortunado, fuimos afortunados, pero pesé a ello, no aprovechamos el tiempo al máximo y ahora se nos resbala de las manos._

_No quiero que te sientas culpable por mis decisiones. No quiero que te martirices. Hice lo necesario para lograr la paz que con tanto anhelo deseábamos. Haremos lo que sea necesario ¿cierto?_

_Steve, yo tenía tantas cosas que decirte. Tantos sentimientos que transmitirte. Como me hubiese gustado haberme armado de valor y habértelo dicho de una vez. Sin embargo, ya no tenemos tiempo. Solo quiero que tengas tu final feliz. Busca tu final feliz. Todos merecemos uno._

El mensaje de voz se cortó y entre lágrimas Steve se cubrió los ojos y lloró silenciosamente. El corazón de su pecho latía vigorosamente y la garganta le apretaba. Toda la tristeza contenida salió para detonarse en ese instante. Sin embargo, aparte de tristeza, su corazón se llenó de alivio. Pese a todo lo que hizo sufrir al genio, este lo había perdonado.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te amó, Steve- dijo una voz detrás suyo.

-¿Siempre lo supiste?

-Por supuesto. Tony nunca me oculto sus secretos- dijo Pepper apoyando su mano en su espalda- ese fue el privilegio al convertirme en su esposa, pero a pesar de ello, nunca logró amarme como lo hizo contigo. Lo intentó, y aun así nunca te olvidó.

Steve la miró con sus ojos enrojecidos. La viuda lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Nunca me importo. Siempre estaré de feliz de haber pasado la mayor de tiempo posible con él. Lamento que no haya sido lo mismo contigo.

Steve apoyo su mano en la pequeña mano de la rubia. Le brindo una pequeña caricia.

Luego, un sonido interrumpió la conversación de ambos. Bruce se encontraba en el marco de la puerta junto con Sam.

-Capitán-llamo Sam- ya está todo preparado.

El rubio inhaló profundo y asintió. Los hombres se retiraron para ponerse en posición. Steve procedió a hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, la suave mano de Pepper lo detuvo.

-Solo hazte un favor y se egoísta por un momento, Steve-dijo la mujer despidiéndose del héroe de guerra- Al igual que Tony, diste mucho por todos. Cumple con su último deseo.

Soltándose del agarre de la mujer, Steve sonrió para después irse.

. . .

Apretaba el martillo de Thor entre sus manos. Ya en la plataforma, un poco más reducida que la original, Steve se hallaba listo para emprender el viaje.

-¿Listo, cap?-preguntó Bruce observando a Steve, quien asintió- estaremos esperando aquí, ¿okay?

-Bien.

Bruce miro atento el tablero, apretando todo lo necesario para iniciar el viaje.

-Reino cuántico en tres, dos, uno.

Steve cerró los ojos. Y para los ojos de los presentes, el capitán América desapareció. Cuando los abrió, se encontraba en lo que parecía ser la base de Shield.

Miro a todos lados tratando de ubicarse en el lugar. Y entonces se encontró a si mismo con su usando una chaqueta de cuero café y una camisa anticuada a cuadros. Tenía que devolver las gemas, y para eso solo era necesario la presencia de un solo Steve.

Tomando el cuerpo inconsciente de su otro yo, lo dejo encerrado en una pequeña habitación de utilería. En cuanto lo hizo, modificó su traje cuántico con el mismo conjunto que el otro Steve y en un par de segundos ya estaba listo.

-¿Listo, capitán?-El nombrado alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Fury, quien recién había aparecido por la sala- es hora de subir a la pista. El señor Coulson lo está esperando.

En cuanto subieron, Steve tomó el primer Jet que apareció, y dentro de él se hallaba Coulson, cuyos ojos parecieron brillar ante la presencia del capitán América.

-Un gusto capitán- dijo el hombre extendiéndole la mano- agente Coulson para servirle.

-El gusto es todo mío.

En cuanto ambos estrecharon las manos, abordaron el jet. Steve se abrochó los cinturones de seguridad y de reojo miró a Coulson. Sus manos no paraban de tiritar. Entonces dijo:

-Escuche por ahí, que tienes unas tarjetas mías.

El hombre se le quedo mirando ruborizado. Eso hizo que la sonrisa de Steve se ensanchara aún más.

-¿Te gustaría que te las firme?

-¿De verdad? Sería un honor.

El hombre abrió el saco que tenía puesto sacando de su bolsillo un fajo de tarjetas con la ilustración del Héroe de América. Steve, firmó cada una de ellas, era lo menos que podía hacer por el hombre que lo admiraba.

Al rato después, aterrizaron en un lugar repleto de naves y agentes de Shield. Steve, descendió por la rampa seguido por un sonriente Coulson, quien guardaba sus tarjetas como si fuera su tesoro mas preciado.

Entre tanto bullicio, el sonido de unos tacones se hicieron presentes. El agente se adelantó y presentó a la persona que haría compañía del capitán.

-Agente Romanoff-dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a la mujer de cortos cabellos rojizos- el capitán Rogers.

Steve se giró para encontrarse con su amiga más cercana. La mujer lucia igual que aquella vez que la conoció. Una pesadez se instalo en su pecho al verla nuevamente.

-Un placer- dijo el rubio haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por actuar normal y no abrazar a Natasha, quien se le quedo mirando de pies a cabeza. Luego se dirigió a Coulson.

-Te necesitan en el puente- dijo seriamente- iniciaran la búsqueda.

El hombre asintió y dijo:

-Allá nos vemos.

Y sin más se retiró dejándolos solos. Steve se quedó apreciandola un poco más. Los ojos verdes penetrantes se posaron en él. Entonces ella caminó.

-Todos aquí hablaban de ti cuando te hallaron en el hielo. Creí que le daría un ataque a Coulson. ¿Ya te dio sus tarjetas del capitán América para firmar?

Sintiéndose cómodo con la presencia de la mujer preguntó:

-¿Tarjetas?

-Son clásicas-dijo la pelirroja- su mayor orgullo.

El hombre se detuvo de pronto. La mujer se le quedo mirando con una ceja alzada. Se sintió observada y también un poco extraña. El desconocido la miraba de una manera que no lograba comprender del todo.

-¿Sucede algo, capitán?

Steve sonrió. Natasha siendo tan directa como siempre.

. . .

Ya usando su antiguo traje de capitán américa mirando desde la pantalla de la mesa a Loki, quien se encontraba encerrado. Al equipo se había incluido Thor, quien con uñas y dientes trataba de proteger y hacer entrar en razón a su hermano. Sin embargo, Steve no estaba prestando atención a todo.

-¿Capitán? –Preguntó Natasha atrayendo su atención- ¿ocurre algo?

-Solo pensaba en Loki-dijo el capitán tratando de concentrarse en la misión- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba lo que necesitaba?

-Idilio- respondió el doctor- ¿para qué necesitaría idilio?

-Como agente estabilizador.

El corazón de Steve dio un vuelco al escuchar su voz y al igual que todos los presentes se giró para mirarlo en su máximo esplendor. Tony hacia su entrada con su típico caminar y su elegante ropa. Estaba ahi, como si su muerte se tratase de una vil mentira. Tan vivo. Steve apretó los puños al ver al hombre de hierro paseando por la sala. Ignorando por completo la explicación científica del porque Loki necesitaba encontrar la fuente de poder. Su atención se encontraba nada más que en la presencia de Tony, quien lo tenía hipnotizado como si se tratase de un talismán. Sus ojos estaban concentrados en su caminar, sus oídos en su atractiva voz y su nariz captaba el atrayente aroma de su perfume. El tiempo transcurrió lento cuando lo vio entrar y deseo que se mantuviera así, para poder pasar lo más que pudiera con el castaño.

Sus ojos se posaron en el cetro, el teseracto y la gema del alma ya habían sido restablecidas cada una en su lugar, al igual que las demás gemas. Lo había logrado, por fin todo seguiría con su ciclo y con el orden natural de los sucesos. Se quedó apreciando la gema, excusandose a si mismo con tal de permanecer un tiempo más en aquella época. Era un pensamiento egoísta, ya que, era el único que había tenido la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con Natasha y Tony. Sin embargo, no podía quedarse más tiempo ahí.

-¿Cautivante verdad? –preguntó una voz detrás de él.

No tuvo necesidad de girarse para saber que era Tony quien le hablaba a sus espaldas. Steve se giró para ver al castaño, quien se acercaba para tocar el cetro.

-Lo es-respondió Steve desviando su mirada en la gema. Sabía que si volvía a mirar a Tony a los ojos, se quedaría atrapado en el brillo de ellos.

-Para ti debería ser alucinante todo esto. Sin embargo, tú luchaste por el Teseracto cuando peleaste con el cráneo rojo.

-¿Tu padre te contó?

-Que no me contó- dijo el castaño apoyándose en el mesón- se podría decir que gracias a él, me convertí en un gran fan del capitán América.

Steve se volteo topándose de lleno con su mirada. Eso definitivamente no lo sabía.

-Mi padre- dijo el castaño mirando hacia el suelo- pasó gran parte de su vida buscándote. Yo creo que esa fue la razón que me llevo a obsesionarme de ti cuando era niño. Como me hubiese encantado ser el que te encontró en el hielo. De esa manera mi padre me hubiese prestado más atención.

-Lo lamento mucho- dijo el rubio.

-No te preocupes, eso ya esta...

-De verdad, lo lamento mucho- interrumpió el capitán.

El castaño se le quedo mirando ante el tono de voz que empleo el capitán, quien parecía disculparse por otra cosa que no lograba captar. Sus ojos analíticos admiraron por un momento a su héroe de la infancia, quien diría que en el futuro se encontraría con semejante hombre frente a él.

-Eres un buen hombre Tony-dijo el rubio con aire de pena- serás un buen hombre. Independiente de lo que te haya dicho tu padre o como te haya hecho sentir, para él siempre serás su mayor creación.

Extrañado, Tony lo miró seriamente. Entonces dijo:

-Es imposible que mi padre te haya hablado de mí antes de que te congelaras. ¿Cómo es posible que tu…

-Hay muchas cosas de mi que desconoces, Tony. De las cuales muchas me arrepiento- dijo Steve con pesar.

El castaño podría jurar que los ojos azules del capitán se tornaron brillosos por un momento.

-Tony- dijo el rubio apoyando su mano en el hombro del más bajo- no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo, pero como me hubiese gustado poder remediar todo el daño que te cause. Lamento tanto haberte hecho sufrir de esa manera. Tú no merecías esto.

Sin poder entender del todo a lo que el capitán aludía, Tony lo miraba como si se tratase de un bicho raro. Aunque no del todo.

-No soy yo al que deberías decir esto ¿verdad?

Steve se le quedo mirando con seriedad.

-Cierto.

-¿Y por qué lo haces?

-Porque no tuve oportunidad alguna de decírtelo. Y me temo que esta es la única que tengo.

Captando un poco la idea, el castaño se cruzó de brazos dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que el rubio quería decir.

-Estas destinado a hacer grandes cosas en el futuro. Tú le darás otra oportunidad a toda la humanidad. Todos seremos testigos de ellos. Puede que también cometas muchos errores, pero es normal.

Por cada palabra emitida, la voz de Steve se quebraba cada vez más. Aun así Tony no dijo nada.

-En el futuro enfrentaras escenarios dolorosos y gran parte son por mi culpa. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho bien. De haber roto tu confianza. De haberte mentido. Sin embargo, eres un hombre fuerte y con un gran corazón. Podrás salir adelante con el pecho en alto, porque ese eres tú. Tú eres Tony Stark.

-Capitán…

-Como me hubiese gustado que las cosas entre nosotros hubieran terminado de otra manera. Haber pasado más tiempo contigo. Haber tenido la dicha de permanecer a tu lado. Hay tantas- dijo el capitán aguantándose las ganas de llorar- tantas cosas que me hubiesen gustado hacer contigo.

El viajero se acercó al castaño lentamente. Tony no se percató de su cercanía debido a lo embelesado que había quedado ante las palabras del rubio. Era una sensación extraña, pero podía jurar que conocía de toda la vida al hombre que estaba frente a él. Se sintió contagiado con las ganas de estar con el capitán.

-Lamento muchas cosas, creo que me lamentare toda la vida. Pero el volverte a ver una vez más, hace que todo valga la pena- bajo la mirada y endureció sus manos haciéndolos puños. Inhaló fuertemente y lo miro nuevamente a los ojos- porque te amo, Tony Stark. Y lo que siento por ti nunca será capaz de apagarse.

El hombre más alto acercó su rostro al del más bajo. Al notar la cercanía del capitán, Tony se puso nervioso y su rostro se tornó levemente rojo. Cerró los ojos esperando recibir la intromisión. Sin embargo, lejos de sentir un beso en los labios, se le fue otorgado un casto beso en la frente. Lo cual género que su corazón empezara a latir con más calma. En cuanto sintió desaparecer el contacto de los labios de Steve, Tony elevó la vista para perderse en los brillantes ojos azules de Steve, los cuales se encontraban levemente enrojecidos.

-Tú no eres de esta época-dijo el castaño sacando sus conclusiones.

-Yo soy solo un hombre que paso setenta años en el hielo.

Dudoso con la respuesta, Tony iba a aclarar que no se refería a eso. Sin embargo, la voz de Banner se escuchó al otro lado de la sala. Volteo para ver que los ojos del doctor estaban atentos a la Tablet que llevaba.

-Señor Stark, Fury quiere que nos presentemos en la sala de junta.

-Enseguida vamos. El capitán y yo….

Tony se giró para observar a Steve. Sin embargo, en cuanto lo hizo el capitán ya no se encontraba ahí. Pestañó bastantes veces con el alma en el pecho. Bruce al ver lo desconcertado que se encontraba el genio, se acercó.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Bruce.

Tony se quedó mirando el espacio en donde se encontraba Steve por una vez más. Cerró los ojos y dijo:

-No.

-Entonces vamos a la sala. Todos nos están esperando.

Abandonando la estancia, Tony siguió a Bruce por los pasillos de la base de Shield, preguntándose una y otra vez que fue lo que acaba de pasar. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la sala, observó al capitán hablar con Thor. En cuanto se miraron, se dio cuenta de que ese capitán no era el mismo con el que había hablado hace unos minutos.

. . .

El suave y fresco viento meneó sus cabellos castaños. El olor a tierra y a álamos era reconfortante y ayudaba a relajarse aún más. Se apoyó en el hombro ajeno, sintiendo su pausada respiración.

-¿Por qué no te quedaste?-dijo Morgan mirando el lago que se encontraba frente a ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Los ojos grandes y cafés se posaron en su acompañante, quien se veía sereno.

-Con las gemas, pudiste haber tenido otra oportunidad de haber estado con él- dijo la mujer a su lado- ¿Por qué no te quedaste ahí?

El hombre anciano suspiró sin perturbar su rostro. Los efectos del suero comenzaron a debilitarse después de dos décadas. Ahora su apariencia era similar a la de un abuelito de setenta años. Pese a que los años se le vinieron encima, seguía siendo la misma persona que antes. Morgan lo miraba con admiración y sumo respeto. Después de todo, él era la persona que más había admirado y amado su padre.

-No había necesidad ¿para qué?- preguntó retóricamente el ex-capitán América- el Tony de esa realidad no era el mismo Tony que yo conocí. Si me hubiera quedado, era como reemplazar al Tony original.

-Pero pudiste haberlo intentado.

-No- dijo el hombre con la voz cansada.

Giró su rostro para observar a Morgan, quien con el paso de los años se había vuelto una hermosa mujer y con un talento igual o superior al de Tony Stark.

-Mi familia, mi lugar y mis recuerdos están aquí- dijo el hombre de cabellos canos- todo lo que me hizo sentir tu padre fue en esta dimensión. Y con eso puedo vivir más que tranquilo. Este es mi hogar. El hogar que me dio tu padre.

Morgan lo miró con una triste sonrisa. La triste historia de amor del capitán seguía siendo tan fuerte como un roble, y ese amor logró perpetuar hasta los días de ahora. Le parecía increíble que el mismo sentimiento perdurara por tanto tiempo.

-¿te arrepientes?

-de algunas cosas si. Por ejemplo de haberme guardado todo lo que le dije a tu padre. Sin embargo, me sirve para aprender. De los errores se aprende ¿no? Supongo que tú debes saber muy bien eso. Además, me sirvió para convivir con mis seres queridos, y de cierta forma ver crecer a lo que Tony amó más que nada.

La mujer sonrió tímidamente. Se levantó del tronco en que ambos se encontraban y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Sintió la arrugada mano sobre sus brazos y comenzaron a caminar.

-¿todavía lo amas?

El hombre la miro con ternura y le regaló su sonrisa más sincera. Los ojos de Steve brillaban de la misma manera que lo hacían en antaño. Morgan se enterneció al verlo de esa manera.

-no hay ningún dia en que deje de amarlo. Tu padre es y será siempre el amor de mi vida.

El capitán era una buena persona. El hombre había cometido errores, pero no por eso dejaba de ser bueno. Se sentía feliz por su padre, ya que, al igual que ella y su madre, Steve Rogers lo amaba con la misma o mayor intensidad. ¿Quien diría, que después de muerto, el capitán América le profesara un amor tan devoto? Esperaba que en el lugar donde quiera que estuviera su padre, fuera consciente de ese amor.

Del amor que le profesaba a Tony Stark.

* * *

_Hola a todos_

_Les he traído esta idea que ha deambulando mucho por mi cabeza. Se podría decir que este oneshot podría ser la continuación de otro oneshot que hice hace tiempo "crueles verdades", ya que, ahí se explica un poco mas los sentimientos que tiene Tony respecto Steve. Sin embargo uds pueden tomarlo como quieran._

_Bueno, volviendo a la temática de este oneshot, cuando vi End Game, sinceramente no me gustó el final que le dieron a Steve. Siempre pensé que moriría sacrificándose al igual que Tony. No me esperé que se quedara en el pasado junto Peggy, de hecho, me lo tomé por sorpresa cuando volvió luego de devolver las gemas. No es tenga algo contra Peggy, de hecho es un personaje muy genial, pero de verdad que no me gustó ese final, el cual me dio a entender de que Steve nunca pudo superar su pasado y emprender su vida en el futuro. Ademas, Peggy ya había hecho su vida en el pasado, y si pudo superar a Steve. Pero bueno, es mi sincera opinión._

_En parte también escribí esto, porque me hubiese gustado ver la super reconciliación en la película, la cual no sucedió. Intenté hacerlo aquí, considerando el hecho de que Tony esta muerto, y que de la única manera en que Steve lo pudiera hacer era viajando hacia el pasado para decírselo a ese Tony. No es lo mismo, pero al menos es algo._

_Espero que les haya gustado el oneshot. Y ojala me dejen algún comentario para motivarme un poco mas a escribir. Recuerden los comentarios me dan diez años mas de vida. slkdjalskjdlas_

_¡nos leemos!_


End file.
